cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ska Robot Army
Yo! Check Out This Ride! The Ska Robot Army is an alliance of seriously awesome superheroes out to fight the evildoers of CyberNations. The alliance is themed after the mythos of the band The Aquabats. The Keepers of the Ska Robot Army, known as Aquabats, exist to uphold justice while battling villains and rocking out. Aquabats also hold back the hordes of the Ska Robot Army until such a time as they are needed to fight evil. Super Rad! So you want to join the Ska Robot Army? Here's what you need to do: * Goto Edit My Nation and set your Alliance Affiliation to "Ska Robot Army Applicant" * Register an account on our forums. * Post an Application thread Here. Cheeseburger Politics! *Declaration of Existence *Protectorate with TCB *ODP with Tautha De Danann The Keepers of the Ska Robot Army! Preamble We're too busy fighting evil to write a preamble. The Treaty of the Ska Robot Army The superhero leaders of the undersigned nations known henceforth as the Aquabats agree to the following parameters. Article 1: Membership To be a member of the Aquabats is an honor and must be earned. There are four levels of membership within our super rad alliance. *Batty Applicant: A Batty Applicant is required to go through a barrage of questions by all Bats for 3 whole days minimum and one week maximum. After which one of the Head Bats creates a vote to grant them the honor of Aquacadet. *Aquacadet: All new cadets are given this title. Aquacadets will train vigorously, in order to move to join the elite ranks of the defenders of justice. Aquacadets are able to see and discuss in the Council of Bats, but may not vote until they acquire full Aquabat status. An Aquacadet may request a vote upon their full membership one week into their time served, and must have one by the 3 month mark of their service. The vote is made by the Council of Bats and requires a majority for one of the three options, Have him/her join the awesome forces, Maybe Later, or get off our collective lawns. Any Head Bat or BoEJ may veto their direct membership. *Aquabat: The Aquabat is the backbone of our mighty alliance. All Aquabats are in the Council of Bats. They are able to take any Head Bat position. *Bat of Eternal Justice: The Bat of Eternal Justice has proven their worth over the years. He or she is allowed to comment and be involved in all top secret parts of the alliance. They are also given all the rights of an Aquabat. A Bat of Eternal Justice is picked through a 90% vote of the council of Bats. Article 2: Head Bats The Ska Robot Army maintains a maximum of 5 Head Bats at any one time. Head bats are decided by elections in the Council of Bats. Any position may be challenged at any time, but only if the head bat has been in their position for a month since the last challenge. In the event of a challenge, more than one challenger may apply as a candidate. *Bat Commander: Bat Commander watches all aspects of the alliance. He works with every other head bat to ensure the smooth working of the alliance. The Bat Commander is also a direct representative of the will of the Council of Bats. *Powdered Milkman Smiting Bat (PMS Bat): The PMS Bat is in charge of organizing the Ska Robot Army to defend the world from injustice through the might of the Army. During times of war, the PMS Bat is the highest authority in the alliance. *Magic Chicken Bat(MC Bat): The MC Bat is in charge of making sure that all nations keeping the Ska Robot Army have a plentiful amount of magic chickens and other monetary units necessary to keep the SRA safe. *CD Repo Bat: The CD Repo Bat is in charge of making sure all internal issues are resolved and run. He upholds the laws of the alliance. He is the top bat when concerning internal conduct and new membership. He is also very intense. The CD Repo Bat is always intense. *Martian Girl Chasing Bat: The MGC Bat is in charge of falling in love and chasing those loves to the end of the earth. The MGC Bat also deals with when the Martian Girl bites and ensuring we're not all lobsters in a bucket Article 3: The Council of Bats The Council of Bats is the governing body of the alliance. It can create laws, pass treaties, propose treaties, and do all other super awesome things. *Who? - The CoB is made up off all Aquabats, Head Bats and Bat of Eternal Justice. All have one vote. *What? - All alliance business is sent through the CoB. Any and all business to get a vote must be proposed and seconded. *When? - All votes last for 48 hours. there is a 2 day discussion time on all votes. If the Bat Commander, PMS Bat or CD Repo bat decide it is an emergency, the vote is a 24 hour one, and no time on the discussion. If one of the Head Bats declares it not an emergency, this will be overridden. *Where? - Internally, votes require a simple majority for laws. Internally, votes require a two thirds yes vote for amending this treaty. Externally, all treaties require a two thirds vote. Externally, to cancel a treaty requires a simple majority vote. Externally, all treaties the CoB passes will be followed without need for a CoB vote. Externally, a Declaration of war requires a three fourths vote. *Why? - All Aquabats are trusted and have gone through the vigorous training and questioning to get to this position. Every Aquabat is entrusted to work for the best possible outcome for the alliance. *How? - All votes must be proposed and seconded. The Bat Commander will then put the proposition up into a poll. *Too few - In the event that there are not enough Aquabats to fill these circumstances, the Leader Bat may declare votes and move things around internally as long as there is no opposition. Article 4 Bacon All Bacon brought through the territory of the Ska Robot Keepers must be given to grimace of Grim Hampshire for inspections and taste tests. We must maintain, like our membership, bacon of only the highest quality. Article 5 The Keepers of the Ska Robot Army will never use the army's terror against innocents. If you do cross the Keepers of the Ska Robot Army, you should beware. Much like this song says. Click Me